


decisions of adulthood

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen admires Jared’s nipple ring. (quick reference to recreational smoking)<br/>Day 5: nipple play</p>
            </blockquote>





	decisions of adulthood

Jared knows this is not the time to do this, but he’s finally 18 and ready to make terrible decisions. He walks into the tattoo parlor on the morning of his eighteenth birthday and declares that he wants a nipple piercing. Yeah, he’s sober, and no, it wasn’t a dare. 

Maybe Jared had been admiring the piercing of one of the guys at the beach and wondering what it would feel like on his own chest – a little bar to play with and tug. His nipples were pretty damn sensitive as it was and he knew his boyfriend, Jensen, wouldn’t mind – if he ever came back from college to visit that was. No, Jared wasn’t bitter. What he did do was send Jensen a picture message of the finally healed nipple ring. It was a bitch to heal and was almost infected, but the pain Jared went through was completely worth it with how much fun Jared was having playing with it (and that was just alone). 

There’s a random party again, a hurrah before real college life begins for his friends from high school. Smoke fills the air and the house is filled with bodies writhing against each other – a normal party for his friends. Jared suddenly gets tugged and without warning, someone’s mouth presses to his, blowing the sweet scent of smoke inside. He inhales and feels the warmth travel through him. Opening his eyes, he sees his boyfriend smirking at him before passing the joint to a random passerby. Thank god, because Jared’s not into being kissed by just anybody.

“Jensen?” Jared says stupidly, not really believing that his boyfriend is finally in front of him after months of missing him.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen says, pulling Jared’s head down again and kissing the hell out of him. There are catcalls and groans of despair and they both chuckle against each other’s mouths.

“Wanna get out of here?” Jensen asks, already tugging at Jared’s hands because he knows that if Jensen leads, Jared will follow.

Jensen pushes Jared against the door of his car and devours his mouth. That’s the only word Jared can use to describe it. His mouth moves hotly against Jared’s, trying to relearn it after being apart for so long. Jared can feel himself tightening in his jeans and from the way Jensen is shifting against him, he’s feeling the same thing.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Jensen says pulling away and opening the door, gesturing Jared inside before he goes to the driver’s side. Jared guesses they’ll pick his car up tomorrow; he’s not worried. 

“Should have visited more then, asshole,” Jared says, not meanly but aching with the need thrumming through him. He grabs Jensen’s hand on the console and twines their fingers together. Jensen pulls their joined hands to kiss Jared’s knuckles, a gesture of apology.

“You know I wanted to, baby. I told you that on the phone. Summer school has been kicking my ass and then work on top of that.” Jensen explains, driving them through neighborhoods and streets towards the motel they always go when Jensen’s in town and there’s nowhere else.

“I know, I just missed you too,” Jared says, because he does know. “How’d you make it out here tonight though?”

“I pulled a few strings. You can’t send me a picture like that and not expect me to want to play with it,” Jensen says, sending Jared a mock glare. Jared blushes, having forgotten that he did that. No wonder Jensen hadn’t responded.

Jensen just laughs at him, the low tone promising many sexy things in his future. They’re finally at the motel and Jensen leads Jared to the room by his belt loops, rubbing a thumb on Jared’s hipbones and making Jared moan a little. The bastard knows all the spots that make Jared combust. 

He quickly gets the door open and all but tosses Jared onto the bed, climbing on top of him and holding Jared’s arms flat. Jensen kisses him again, a little slower this time, but no less dirty, hungry for his mouth. Jared responds in kind, surging up to kiss his boyfriend, lips mashing against each other and tongues fighting for dominance. Jensen pulls back and lifts the bottom of Jared’s shirt up, but not off. It’s tangled around his arms and Jensen holds them there, asking wordlessly for Jared to just stay. Jared is powerless to resist those eyes – dark and wanting.

Jensen starts with the nipple that hasn’t been pierced, sucking at it and pulling the nub into his mouth and then biting gently at the skin around it, marking Jared’s chest. His finger rubs softly at the pierced one, just slightly flicking it, and already hot sparks of desire shoot to Jared’s dick. He’s fully hard now, gorgeous boyfriend on top of him, and arches up to find some friction. Jensen pulls away and Jared looks to see that his nipple is puffy and dark, blood brought to the surface.

“You gotta wait, Jared. I’ll get you there, but just want some time with the sexy piercing first. I promise I’ll make the wait worth it, okay baby?” Jensen says, voice gone dark. He doesn’t even give Jared a chance to answer, not that Jared has an answer besides _yes, whatever you want_ , before leaning back down and taking the piercing into that talented mouth. He tugs at it just this side of painful but backs off quickly at Jared’s cry. His teeth work around the metal and the sensations coursing through Jared at the touch of tongue and teeth and heat is indescribable – all of it making him harder and more eager to come. 

Jared doesn’t even know the litany of words that are coming out of his mouth, but he can hear himself cursing Jensen and his mouth and moaning and groaning shamelessly. He feels a smile curve Jensen’s lips as he continues his ministrations, one hand trailing down Jared’s stomach and delving underneath his boxers. He starts moving his hand up and down Jared’s dick in time to how he’s sucking at Jared’s pierced nipple. 

It doesn’t take long before Jared stills, his nipple still being fawned over by Jensen, and comes over Jensen’s hand and in his damn jeans. That’s going to be a bitch to clean, but Jared doesn’t even care. He collapses back onto the bed, muscles gone lax as Jensen still bites at his nipple, leaving it bruised and well loved. Jensen finally lifts his head and Jared looks down to see the damage.

“I’m assuming this means you approve of my decision?” Jared asks him, gently reaching a finger to touch the abused flesh. It doesn’t hurt, but feels tender as fuck, and that goes straight to his dick too. Clearly, this is another part of his body that’s become a livewire for his cock. 

“You could say that,” Jensen agrees, leaning down to kiss Jared once more.


End file.
